The present invention relates to a shrouded jam locknut.
There are certain situations wherein a valuable device is attached to a base or to another device by bolts having associated nuts which are exposed. In situations of this type the exposed nuts can be removed by ordinary wrenches, and the valuable device can be stolen. A situation of this type has existed in the past wherein a winch was mounted on a truck in such a manner that the nuts holding it were accessible and could be removed. Also, in a situation of the foregoing type, the device was subject to stress and vibration, which, in turn, could loosen the device. Thus, there are circumstances where the nut must be protected against unauthorized removal and also be jammed against loosening.